


Surprise?

by ZhangDo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Bukkake, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Handcuffs, M/M, No Incest, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhangDo/pseuds/ZhangDo
Summary: This fanfiction is my submission to the MiyaTwins Week 2020. Although this is a Miyahina fic, it still revolves around the twins so why not?This is also my first Haikyuu fanfic so please bear if some characters are out of character.Also, this is lemon, so if you are below 18 go back while you still can. If you wish to continue, let me warn in advance, this is pretty kinky since it's Kinktober after all...I'm new to writing on Ao3, so tags might be incomplete. I'm also posting this on Wattpad. (ZouiamsChosenOne)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is my submission to the MiyaTwins Week 2020. Although this is a Miyahina fic, it still revolves around the twins so why not?
> 
> This is also my first Haikyuu fanfic so please bear if some characters are out of character. 
> 
> Also, this is lemon, so if you are below 18 go back while you still can. If you wish to continue, let me warn in advance, this is pretty kinky since it's Kinktober after all...
> 
> I'm new to writing on Ao3, so tags might be incomplete. I'm also posting this on Wattpad. (ZouiamsChosenOne)

Two is better than one, they say. But not for Shoyo. He only not have one boyfriend — but twin boyfriends, Atsumu and Osamu Miya from Inarizaki. 

The three first met when they were matched against each other in the Nationals Tournament. Hinata totally knew it was love at first sight - the twins could say the same at least. 

Followed soon by a few dates from either one if them, the crow reached to a point that he can't choose one since he can't afford to ruin not only brotherhood and friendship, he will break a family just because of him. As a result he confronted them both and said "It's either ai date the both of you or none of you." The twins were willing but it was not easy at first due to conficts in who and when he gets to spend time with, but the siblings soon agreed to a polyamorous relationship as long as they share equally. 

Despite having a long-distance relationship, he can always feel the sincere love from the twins through their weekly letters and frequent chats.

\----------------------------------

Shoyo slumped on his bed as he was exhausted from taking his final exams. Opening his phone, he was greeted by lots of text messages and missed calls by a certain fox. He decides to give him a call since he thinks this is something important.

"Hello, Kita-senpai! Sorry I couldn't answer earlier! It's me, Shoyo!" Hinata said trying to get a response.

"Oh, Shoyo! Finally, we have been trying to contact you so long! What happened?" The captain fox on the other line replied, with a sigh of relief heard over.

"Oh, it was exams and we aren't allowed to use our phones during that time. What was it you wanted to tell me by the way?" Hinata asked, confused at the tone of Kita. 

"You know what day is it today right?" 

"Uhm..... No...." Hinata said as he was confused even more. 

"Shoyo, you have got to be joking...." The Inarizaki captain replied, shocked at the tangerine's answer.

"I-I'm not Kita-senpai! I was too busy on my studies I lost track of any special event..." 

"Oh, I understand... But look at the calendar."

Hinata looked at the current date. It was Friday, October 5. 

"It's the 5th of October, senpai, what would be-"  
Hinata was shocked upon realizing the date. 

October 5. Atsumu and Osamu's birthday. His boyfriends' birthdays. Out of all people. He, Hinata Shoyo, the boyfriend of the twins, forgot. 

"Oh shit- I totally forgot! It's their birthday today!" Shoyo went to an ultimate panic mode as he scurried to pack everything he needed.

"Shoyo. No cursing. Anyways, we will be seeing you here I guess?" Kita said in a exasperated tone, knowing the chaos he made.

"Y-yeah senpai. I'm about to leave for Hyogo now, I'll just see you guys there...." Hinata panicked even more as he scooted all the way to the train station. 

Upon arrival to the Miya residence, he was greeted by familiar faces - the Inarizaki team, Hoshiumi, and surprisingly, Kageyama. 

"Oi! Bakayama! Why didn't you tell me it was their birthday today!" Hinata immediately raged at his teammate after realizing he was also there without his knowledge.

"Boke! You were too busy preparing for the exam that you wouldn't even talk to me after practice! And besides, the team wouldn't like you getting distracted with your studies, especially Daichi-san and Suga-san." Kageyama defends himself, shuddering at the thought of the angry crow parents. 

"Well at least you could've told me baka!"

"Hey, you two knucklehead crows can fight later, for now let's worry about the twins. They better not know what we're doing." Aran said out of nowhere, trying to ease the tension between the freak duo. 

"You can leave that to me, You know those two obeys me really well." Kita volunteers, as he himself was also the mastermind of the surprise party for the twins. 

"So, Hinata-kun, got any gifts for your birthday boys?" Suna asks, his stern look quite unamused with the turn of events earlier.

"Well the thing is, I kinda forgot.... I got too focused on my exams I forgot do prepare one..." Hinata shyly says as he gets embarrassed in front of him and his boyfriends' friends.

"But I'm gonna go to the mall, anything you guys need for the surprise? I'm gonna find something there for them." The ginger excitedly suggests, making it as a way to make up for his mishaps.

"Well, we might still need balloons, you can go get us some..." Kita said to Hinata. 

"Okay then! Now that's settled... Hoshiumi, can you come with me?" Shoyo pleads to Kamomedai's little giant to accompany him to buy his gift.

"Okay fine Shoyo. First one to get there wins!" The human shuttlecock scooted away, his competitive side of him to Shoyo appearing once more. 

"You brat! We're supposed to go there together not race there!" Karasuno's decoy fought back, catching up to him.

Upon arriving to the mall for the balloons along with some extra party supplies and some food, the two little giants passed by an adult store. 

"Hey, Korai, I think I know what to gift my twins now." Shoyo said with a devilish smirk on his face as he had just the perfect surprise.

"I know what you're thinking, but why though?" Hoshiumi asked him with mixed emotions. "I never knew you were this kinky." 

"Shut it, shuttlecock. Lemme explain at least."  
Hinata retorted in annoyance.  
"Though we did it a few times, it was only with either Samu or Tsumu. And even though I like how gentle they are, I feel like they're holding back so I wanna spice things up this way." 

Hoshiumi was just left in shock. 

"But I need your guys help. Is it fine with you guys though? I really can't pull it off without you." Hinata just said, worried that it might not go as planned. 

"Fine by me, but let's ask the others when we get back. Now quickly, buy what you need for it, we must get home before your boyfriends do." Hoshiumi said trying to cheer up his friend and rival. 

After getting the necessary items for the surprise, they went back to the Miya residence, only to be met by the shocked faces of the others. 

"Hinata.... what took you so long? And what's in that bag of adult.... items...." Aran asked out of curiosity seeing the suggestive logo printed on the bag

"Well, this tangerine decided to surprise the twins.... with himself....." Hoshiumi reveals to the group Hinata's plan.

"Boke! Seriously? Are you out of your mind?" Kageyama shouted, despite only being concerned. 

"Yeah Hinata-kun, it might be dangerous. Are you sure about this?" Suna responded.

"If you guys are worried what will happen to me, don't worry, I'll be fine, not until the twins see me in this..." Shoyo assures them to ease themselves, also showing the outfit he bought from the store earlier. "So, are you guys willing to help me?" 

With a nod of agreement from the group, he starts to explain how to execute his planned surprise. 

\---------------------------------------

"Hey Samu, ya sure they're inside our house?" Atsumu asks his twin, who already realized that a surprise party was prepared for them.

"Yer really are that clueless Tsumu eh, it's pretty obvious already! They didn't show up for practice today because they were preparing here, and not even Shoyo-kun greeted us today!" Osamu argued with his brother outside their house on how dense he is sometimes. "Anyways, just act surprised will ye?" 

"Tch. Fine." Atsumu scoffed as he motioned to open the door, revealing the group of people who prepared a surprise for them. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATSUMU AND OSAMU!" The group greeted them with energy as the two were pretentiously surprised with this. 

"So, y'all planned this for us eh? That's kinda touching, don't cha think Tsumu?" Osamu, even though still not surprised, was impressed with their effort. 

"It sure is Samu, just look at it." The blonde twin replied, looking at the room adorned with gold and silver decorations, which symbolized them two because of their hair color. 

"As for you two, make your wish already, the food's getting cold now." Kita reminded, ensuring to keep everthing according to Hinata's plan. 

"Okay then Kita-san." After the two said their wishes in silence, the celebration commenced. 

Fun filled the entire Miya residence, with laughing and teasing from the Inarizaki team along with Hoshiumi and Kageyama blabbering and boasting against each other. Then, they both realized that the presence of their tangerine boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Samu, I just noticed, Shoyo isn't here. Don't cha think he forgot?" Atsumu asked the ash-haired twin, wondering why out of all times, Hinata wasn't around, at their birthday.

"Maybe he forgot, or maybe he was just busy. I'm pretty sure he didn't come for a reason Tsumu..." Osamu answers the setter's question.  
"Anyways, let's just ask his teammate, shall we?" 

"Hey Tobio-kun, where's our Shoyo? We haven't seen him since earlier." Atsumu asked the Karasuno freshman. "Yer not hiding him anywhere are ya?" 

"Oh..... Hinata?.... You see.... It was exams earlier and he said he can't come here because of a family gathering. That's all he said to me. Probably something important for him that's why " Kageyama said, "But he sent a gift through me though to make up for it... Just let me get it...." The raven rushed to the back to the back room, returning with a large gift in gold and silver as well. 

"Boke said to open it only after the party, that's pretty just it." 

Osamu, who was pretty observant throughout noticed Kageyama's nervous expression and the suspiciously large gift, finally connected the dots and hid a devilish smirk. 

"That's all Tobio-kun. We'll just call him later." The gray fox calmly said. Returning to speak to his twin, he slyly said:

"Tsumu, I think I know where our Shoyo is. Just follow my lead later when everyone leaves."

\----------------------------------------------------------

After the party has subsided and everyone went home, they started to open their gifts one by one. 

"Just like the usual huh, Samu? Nothing new?"  
The older twin commented, scanning at the gifts they received so far. Matching stuff for twins like always.

"Yer right Tsumu, but I'm sure our Shoyo's gift will be exciting I bet." Osamu retorted, already knowing what's inside. "Shall we open it Tsumu?"

"Yer right Samu, I already can't wait to see inside!" Atsumu winked back, already caught up from what his brother had been hinting earlier. 

Inside, was a excited tangerine already waiting to surprise his boyfriends. He heard the box being unopened, which is his signal to pounce to them outside. However, at the moment he leapt, he was immediately caught on the arms of his twin boyfriends, who were already prepared for his trick.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't ya supposed to surprise us, but end up getting surprised eh?" Osamu said to the crow, shocked as his plan backfired completely.

"Look at yer face, Shoyo, yer plan was obvious for the most part actually..." Atsumu continued. Hinata on the other hand, was terrified as if the twins had read his mind completely. 

"You even dressed up for the occasion eh, look at ya being a slutty little fox you are. Ya want your daddies to touch ya?" Atsumu kept on teasing the smaller, with the tangerine just kept on nodding as he was totally turned on by the newly found side of his twins.

"But you've been a very naughty fox, baby. And do ya know what we do to naughty foxes hm? We punish them, right Tsumu?" The twins kept on teasing him, knowing that he will beg pretty much later. 

"That's right Samu, now shall we formally do our punishment to this naughty fox?" Osamu just nods in agreement to Atsumu's suggestion as he carries the ginger bridal style into their bedroom.


	2. Birthday Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 'surprising' the Miya Twins, Hinata finally gives his present to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the kinky part of the fic heheh I'm gonna go to hell after this
> 
> But I'm still an innocent angel so nah... 
> 
> Don't judge me pls

Hinata was then placed on the bed where he was peppered with kisses all over his body. Getting really turned on, he moaned instinctively which stopped the twins on their pleasure session.

"Atsumu-san, Osamu-san, please, more!" The smaller whined at the loss of contact.

"No can do, baby, it's our day so you follow our command." Osamu teases him as he starts to palm him in the brown lingerie he bought from the store with his twin playing his fingers at the fox tail plug in Shoyo's hole. "You really put an effort hm, ya miss us that much?" Atsumu teased even further as Shoyo writhes underneath them from the sensitivity.

"N-no.... Too sensitive.... Mmmmph....." Hinata whined more while the twins was just looking at him amazed. 

Both took a step back to admire at the lovely sight - Hinata Shoyo of Karasuno, laying on their bed in a kinky fox outfit, waiting to be satisfied by the both of them. Ravishing was just an understatement as they want to taste the tangerine already. 

"Okay baby, I'm pretty sure yer hungry from hiding in that box, ain't ya?" The Inarizaki setter said nearing at his ear. With Hinata nodding, he motioned Osamu to cuff his hands to the back.  
"Now on yer knees baby, yer gonna get yer delicious treat." 

The small middle blocker then scooted the floor kneeling down, with his boyfriends standing proud in front of him. "Now I want you close yer eyes and pray for the blessings." Osamu ordered as both of him and his twin and their raging boners can't wait any longer. 

Hinata silently and patiently waited as he heard the unzipping of pants and jackets falling to the floor. When he felt the presence of the twins nearer at him, he was then ordered to open his eyes and alas, he felt thankful at the sight he was given. 

It was Miya Atsumu and Osamu, topless, with their big veiny monster cocks standing up proud and tall.

"What'd ya say when yer about to eat, ya slutty fox?" Atsumu said as his dick gently caresses Hinata's left cheek." Osamu, on the other hand is gently slapping his in the right cheek.

"I-Itadakimasu, can I eat now, daddies?" The smaller asks in the most innocent way possible, which left the twins in a slightly choked state. 

"Can you say that again baby, You want who?" The younger twin commands, grinning at the kinky side of their crow boyfriend.

"I want my daddies to fuck my throat with their huge cocks! Please daddies!" Shoyo begged as he himself is itching to have two ten-inch schlongs in his mouth. 

"Open wide then, ya slutty fox." Atsumu who was still caught off guard with the new kinks their boyfriend hid all along, straddled his shoulders as me started to thrust his cock into the small tangerine's mouth.

"How was it ya little fox? Ya like our two big cocks fucking yer small mouth?" The grey fox grimaced, with both of them thrusting into the small mouth alternately. 

"Yer so tight Shoyo, I bet ya want us to cum in that sinful mouth of yers huh..." Atsumu said as his thrusts quickened at Hinata's mouth. 

Hinata, who was lost in the pleasure, could only just nod in agreement, getting even more turned on by the sweaty, musky scent of the twins accompanied by their dominating aura. 

"Wait Samu, let's see if he can take it all..." The blonde twin roughly pulled his ginger locks and thrusted deep and rough inside his mouth. "F-fuck.... Samu.... This slutty fox has no gag reflex...Nghhh...." Atsumu said as Hinata deepthroats him constantly.

"I can see that Tsumu, let me try for myself..." Osamu says as he pulls Shoyo off from his twin's cock and replaces it with his. "Yer right Tsumu, our slutty fox indeed can deepthroat big cocks like ours without problem.... F-fuck...." 

"Look at ya Shoyo, trying hard to take yer daddies big cocks huh, you whore..." The crow could just agree as the twins are amazed at his cock-sucking skill with lidded, teary eyes and flushed cheeks.

With the both of them nearing release, neither twin thrusted further and just started to jack off fast.

"Lick it all up, ya slutty fox. Don't waste a drop unless ya still wanna cum." Atsumu chided as he knelt down and licked a stripe in his cum-covered chest, transferring later to the crow's awaiting mouth through a heated kiss. His twin fox also followed suit as they carried the small bottom back into the bed. 

"That's just the beginning baby, yer gonna moan our names more later all night..." Osamu chuckled as he pulled out the fox plug out of the puckering hole, with Hinata whining at the loss of something filling his backside. 

"Don't cha whine you needy bitch, yer gonna be filled by something bigger." The blonde fox said as he pushed a finger in. 

"Mmmmph..... More please.... Daddies..." Hinata pleads as he longs for more fingers. The twins granted his wish, with each twin having three fingers inside him. He wanted to touch his daddies so badly, however the restraints on his wrists are keeping him from doing so. 

When they felt that the tangerine was loose enough, the twins muttered in their breaths, "Itadakimasu!" and proceeded to devour the sunchild's peaches. Every once in a while, the twins would alternate between rimming him and nibbling his cheeks. 

Hinata couldn't hold back much longer. Since he didn't get to cum earlier, it's harder to contain it.   
"Nghhh.... C-cumming..... Aaaagh!" He screamed in pain as Osamu noticed him about to burst right on time and firmly grasped the base of Shoyo's cock. 

"No can do, baby... Yer not gonna cum until we say so..." Osamu growled at their fox being naughty disobedient again.   
"Then please, fuck me...." Hinata pleads to them both.

"Say what Shoyo? I didn't hear ya. What is it?" Atsumu teases, lowkey liking the way his boyfriend begs to be fucked desperately. 

"PLEASE DADDIES! FUCK ME HARD UNTIL I CAN'T WALK!" the small tangerine screams, unknown to the consequences he will get.

"Hey Tsumu, looks like someone needs to learn a lesson about patience here, don't cha?" The younger twin says as they both pull out, gesturing to Atsumu to get a blindfold at the drawer. "Yer right Samu, our Shoyo needs to come to his senses really..." Atsumu retorted, placing the blindfold in Shoyo, replacing the fox ear headband. 

"D-Daddies? Where are you?" Hinata asks, only relying on his sense of hearing and touch at this point. 

"We're just here baby, but let's play a game for now shall we?" Atsumu teases him, fingers ghosting on his sensitive parts. 

"It's pretty simple baby, just guess which one of us is wrecking you from behind. Get it wrong, you'll get punished more." Osamu smirks, enjoying how vulnerable their ginger is right now.

"Are ya ready? Cause we are...." The twins said in unison as Hinata felt one huge cock line up against his hole- which immediately went inside him in one deep thrust. Hinata badly wanted to grab something as support yet it was no to avail as we was still restrained by the cuffs. Both were just too big for his hole even if he was prepped earlier with the plug.

Minutes later after being pounded rough by the birthday twins, the pain subsided and a wave of pleasure hits him spot on as his prostate was being hit repeatedly. Soon enough, he noticed a pattern. One of them was fast, but still gentle, as as for the other, the twin who deduces is Atsumu is relentless in thrusting. 

But he realizes the purpose why he was blindfolded- it was to confuse his senses. He realizes the one who was thrusting hard and fast to him was no other than Osamu, and the other his twin. Confident in his answer, he screamed, 

"Osamu-san, faster!" 

The ash-haired twin just smirked as he snapped his hips faster.

"Congratulations, my fox. Ya really used yer senses to be a good slut eh, for that, I'll give ya three things ya wish to do."

Using these to his advantage, he finally said his three 'wishes'.   
"First, I want to get off these handcuffs to touch you. Second, I get me off this blindfold so that I can see you. Lastly,..."

"I want the both of you inside me so I can feel you guys at the fullest..." Hinata said as he blushed beet red.

"Ya sure bout that baby? We don't wanna hurt ya too much." Atsumu said, removing the tangerine's restraints, granting the first two wishes.

"I'm sure daddies.... I only did this because I missed you guys..." Shoyo said, still blushing with a hint of secondhand embarrassment. 

"Then say when its too much okay... Yer still under punishment though." Osamu giggles as their small crow faintly smiled. Even though he was punished a la Fifty Shades, he can still feel the sincerity if his twins. 

"Yer ready to take us now?" Inarizaki's number 7 said as he laid down, placing Hinata above him who was nodding impatiently. 

With one sharp plunge, Atsumu was balls deep in Hinata almost immediately, the latter bouncing after a while.

"So.... big...." the ginger could only groan in pleasure as his prostate was being abused once more. "Hey Samu, I think yer part starts now," the setter recalled to his twin, who started to line up in Hinata's already filled hole. 

"Here ya go, my fox. Two of our big cocks as you wished." Osamu's warm breath tickles Shoyo as he whispers in his ear, also started to push inside the small middle blocker.   
"Ngh.... Yer so tight already with mine... And now yer even tighter with Tsumu inside...."   
The twins were engulfed in overwhelming pleasure as both of their monster cocks were squeezed together by Hinata's walls that were clenching all the time.

As for Karasuno's decoy, it was heaven and hell. The feeling of having two cocks that are bigger than above average was painful as hell, let alone one. But, his twins were considerate enough to stay put and let him adjust until he is comfortable. 

"M-move..." Hinata finally spoke after a few minutes. 

"What baby? Can't hear ya." Atsumu teases, wanting the sunchild to beg once more.

"PLEASE DADDIES! MOVE ALREADY AND FUCK ME HARD UNTIL I CAN'T WALK!"   
It was the signal for them both to finally give Shoyo the ultimate fuck of his life. 

"Lemme remind, ya brought this on yourself..." Osamu forewarns, looking at his twin who understood immediately the meaning. Suddenly, the both of them thrusted inside Hinata's tight warmth. 

"F-FUCK, YES!!!" The crow screamed at pleasure clawing at Atsumu's biceps for support as the Miya twins fucked him roughly at an animalistic pace. 

"How's our cocks Shoyo, yer feelin' good?" Osamu asks seductively, leaving hickeys all around Hinata's nape. 

"Pretty sure he's loving it Samu, just look at his face." The blonde replies instead, admiring the tangerine's thoroughly lewd face as the the two cocks driving him insanely horny are noticeable in his tummy, forming a somewhat ample bump. 

"Soooooo...big...and thick...I can feel it.....rearranging....my insides...." Though he was not lying, Hinata made more incoherent noises as the twins pounded into him faster and rougher, his prostate rammed consistently further without fail.

"Shoyo.... yer such a cockslut...."  
"Our cockslut..."  
The twins kept screaming Shoyo's name like a mantra, with the said male chanting "daddy" like it's the only word he knows. 

"Can't....hold....back....." Hinata shouted as he really needs to spurt out all of the semen he's holding back for hours now. 

"Me too baby... Ya want us to cum inside ?" The twins said in unison as he felt the twin cocks drilling into him got bigger. The twins didn't care at all if he was still under punishment or not - they all wanted to release at this point.

Out of energy to utter a single word, he nodded instinctively as his semen skyrocketed out from his cock, unable to hold any much longer. 

It was almost immediately followed with the twins giving him a tasty creampie, with hot, thick, white ropes of cum filling each and every nook and cranny of Shoyo's tight hole. Pulling out with a pop, Atsumu quickly took his phone to record a wondrous sight - loads of miLk oozing out of the tangerine's now crimson-red hole. 

"That's a good idea Tsumu, that moment really needs to be caught on camera." Osamu praises his twin, still admiring the masterpiece they made. 

"Now, shall we clean ya up, baby? Atsumu said as the gray-haired twin carried Hinata bridal-style to the bathroom. 

"Y-yes daddies..." Hinata said before passing out from the intense sex they just had. The twins were awestruck at a sleeping Shoyo that they took a picture of him sleeping while smothered in cum. 

\---------------------------------

The next morning, Hinata woke up, sore as hell with the sight of twins looking with good intent. 

"Morning love, were we too rough last night?" Atsumu asks as he breaks the silence emanating the room, kissing his forehead. 

"Yeah Tsum-tsum, but I liked how rough you guys were last night. I think you guys should be like that more often. By the way, what time is it?" Hinata replied back, also lost track of time completely. 

"It's ten in the morning, if yer wondering. Also, make sure ya like us being rough, coz we will next time." Osamu lowly growls, nuzzling into the tangerine's neck. 

"Okay fine, Samu-samu. But you really should..." Hinata says as he pecks Osamu's cheek.

"And also, you guys will have me all weekend. But please, keep it on your pants for the meantime, I still want to play volleyball you horny bastards." Hinata scolded as he still want to keep his legs functional because being in a relationship with two horny twins with monster cocks can keep you in a wheelchair for days. 

"Promise?"

"Promise." The twins said with a naughty plan coming. 

"Ya wanna have brunch?" Atsumu invited him to take a meal together.

"Sure! What are we eating?" Hinata asks excitedly as his inner foodie appears. 

"You." Osamu smirks as he carries Shoyo into the kitchen for another round. 

Hinata was frustrated because not even after five minutes, the promise was broken. 

(Promises were meant to be broken after all hehe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's basically it.... I hope that fLuffY ending balances out the kinky stuff here.... He he heeee
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic and I love all the support y'all giving to me! I might make more Hinata fics with other rare pairs but not now since classes have just begun 
> 
> Don't forget to kudos or comment!
> 
> And, comment below which character should I pair with Hinata for my next fic hehe


End file.
